A technique for performing near field wireless communication between devices using RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) or the like has been proposed in the related art. To perform near field wireless communication, respective antennas of two wireless communication devices that are to communicate must be brought close together so that a communication distance is short. A mark indicating a position of the antenna is provided on a surface of the wireless communication device on which the antenna is mounted. A user brings the respective marks on the two wireless communication devices close together in order to perform communication between the two wireless communication devices.
When the two wireless communication devices are brought close together, the mark indicating the position of the antenna is hidden behind the other wireless communication device. It is therefore difficult for the user to bring the antennas close together accurately in order to perform communication between the two wireless communication devices. In particular, when RFID is built into a portable telephone, an output of the antenna cannot be increased, and therefore the antennas must be positioned within several mm of each other, making it difficult to bring the antennas close together accurately.
To solve this problem, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a technique of displaying an auxiliary display indicating a position of a near field wireless communication antenna built into a case of a portable communication terminal on a display apparatus. Further, Patent Literature 2, for example, discloses a technique of providing an antenna on a front surface or a rear surface of a display unit of an information reading apparatus, displaying a guide figure indicating a target position on the display unit over which a user is to hold an IC card, and modifying the display position of the guide figure in accordance with a field intensity or a number of communication errors.
However, the position of an antenna built into a communication apparatus varies according to the type of communication apparatus, and therefore information indicating the position of the antenna must be stored in the communication apparatus itself. It is, however, extremely difficult to provide the information indicating the position of the antenna to every type of communication apparatus.
Individual differences also exist in the position of the antenna, and therefore the position of the antenna may vary even among communication apparatuses of the same type. Hence, when a predetermined assist mark is displayed on a display apparatus, as in Patent Literature 1, for example, the assist mark may not indicate the position of the antenna correctly.
Further, in Patent Literature 2, for example, the guide figure is displayed on the display unit of the information reading apparatus (a laptop personal computer) serving as a communication partner of a portable device, but Patent Literature 2 does not disclose displaying the guide figure on the portable device itself.
Moreover, providing a line or an icon indicating the position of the antenna on a household appliance serving as a communication partner may spoil the design of the household appliance.